City of Forgotten Angels
by mattygirl10
Summary: 6 months back from Alicante and Clary's getting used to life as a Shadowhunter...and Jace. When all hell breaks loose, Clary had to figure out who her real friends are as her world falls apart. Lemons and swearing
1. Secret Hiding Places

_The ideas for this story just popped into my head. But the thing that makes this FF a little different is that the readers get to help me decide what happens. A lot of my ideas will be at the end of the chapters and you get to vote in reviews for if you want it to happen or not. This is Post COG and the gang has been back in NYC for about half a year. _

**Clary's head hit the wall with a hard thump. Again. "Damn, Iz, can you take it easy on the head?" Isabelle ignored Clary's mumbled curses and proceeded to flip her on her back. **

**The two girls had been sparring on the mats in the training room for over an hour and Isabelle was not in the mood for going easy on Clary. Clary did what she could but after a while, she realized Isabelle was taking her frustrations out. So Clary let herself become her punching bag, knowing that she needed the training and that a pissed Isabelle was not fun to be around. But after the fifth time her head hit the wall, Clary was beyond angry.**

**Squaring her small shoulders, she thrusted her knee into Isabelle's stomach, knocking the breath out of her. Clary took the opportunity to reverse their positions, so that she was now straddling Izzy. **

"**Okay," Clary said, her breath coming out of her in deep pants, "what" pant "is the matter" pant "with you." Isabelle pushed her hips up, trying unsuccessfully to wiggle her way out. After a couple more useless tries, she gave up with a sigh and looked up at the smaller girl. **

**Clary had a black eye, a small cut over her right eyebrow and her hair looked like something had taken permanent residence in it. But the most surprising thing was the look on her face. Her mouth and nose were scrunched up into a scowl and she had a murderous glint in her green eyes. **

**Isabelle, having fought enough with Clary to know she could cause some damage, decided not to push her luck anymore. With a deep sigh, she answered the question.**

"**It's not personal, Clary, I'm just frustrated." There's a surprise, Clary thought sarcastically. "I've been in this damn place for a week straight and Simon hasn't called. So I've got cabin fever and a serious case of the blue balls."**

**Clary, forgetting to be mad, snorted with laughter. "Isabelle, I'm pretty sure you have to actually **_**have **_**balls to get that. And last thing I heard, you don't." **

**Izzy rolled her eyes and wiggled again. Clary stood up and put a hand down to help her up. Isabelle stood up to her full height with that grace that Clary envied but rarely gave a thought to anymore. After a nod of thanks from Isabelle, Clary turned to walk out, her thoughts on a hot shower and a much needed **_**iratze**_**, when she noticed Jace leaning against the doorway.**

**He was standing with his arms folded and his ankles crossed, wearing a smirk on his handsome face. His blonde hair was in it's usual disarray of curls and his golden eyes were raking Clary's form. Only then did she remember what she was wearing and she smirked back at him, knowing her clothes would get him fidgety. She was wearing a green sports bra and tiny black shorts that barely covered the intended places. Pretty much all of her pale skin was on display to him and she caught his eyes following the curves of her waist and hips. **

**Since returning from Alicante, Clary had been training hard and her body had changed a lot. Her tiny frame now had the curves of a woman and her breasts and butt had filled out simply from her growing older. **

**These things had not escaped Jace's attention.**

**Now he approached her slowly, his face nervous-looking as his eyes followed a drop of sweat as it slid down her chest. Clary's smirk became a full blown grin as she watched his adjust his pants before coming to a standstill in front of her.**

"**Um…Clary? What exactly are you wearing?" He used his hand to gesture to her clothes. It was definitely not her usual attire for training but it was getting hot and it was only Isabelle. Usually her training was with Alec or Jace, so she made a bigger effort to cover up.**

**But now, seeing as how hot and bothered the outfit made Jace, she was willing to rethink that. **

**She decided to play with him a bit. "What, this?" She looked down at herself and slowly adjusted her shorts a bit. "Oh I found them in a drawer and decided to give them a shot. You don't like them?" Clary feigned hurt and he narrowed his eyes at her.**

**Not to be beaten, Jace's hands shot out and grabbed Clary's hips, pulling her flush against him and captured her mouth with his. Since their return to New York, Jace had made careful lines in their physical relationship. Clary knew he wanted more and she sure as hell did, but Jace was afraid.**

**She had asked him only once but his response was enough that she didn't ask again. He had said "I want our first time to be something to remember, Clary. Not in the heat of the moment but something real and special. It won't be my first time but it will be my **_**last **_**first time. I love you more than anything and when that happens, I want you to know it. So please wait." **

**And so she had. But the thing was, she did know he loved her. She felt it in every look, every touch, kiss. In the way his hand found hers almost absently. In the way he always stood slightly in front of her, as if to shield her from something. In the way he held her like she would break and how he pulls her toward him even in sleep. Clary knew, and he knew she knew. But they still kept to heated make-out sessions. But for now, that was okay.**

**Like now. Jace's lips tugged on hers and she opened her mouth to grant him access. His tongue moved with hers softly while his hands rubbed tiny circles on her waist. Only when they heard someone clear their throat did they break apart, but Jace's hands didn't leave her hips and Clary's arms stayed locked around his neck. **

**They turned to find Izzy standing in the middle of the mat with her hands on her cocked hips and tapping a booted foot. She rolled her eyes at the couple's heavy breathing and walked past them, snatching Clary and pulling her after her. "At least someone's getting some around here," she mumbled. All they heard was Jace's chuckle and mumbled 'cockblocker' before they disappeared out the door.**

**Clary protested as she was dragged through the Institute, but soon the reason for it dawned on her. It was Friday. And Clary had promised that Isabelle could take her shopping before they went on a routine sweep at Pandemonium tonight.**

"**Izzy, I really don't need new clothes!" **

"**Clary, you're not getting out of this one, so don't even try. Now you have ten minutes to clean up and change before I drag you out of here. And you know I will." She proceeded to push Clary into her room and waited.**

*****

**Four hours later, $300, and six outfits later, Clary stood in Isabelle's room, looking at herself in the mirror as Izzy zipped up her boots. She was stuck between being horrified, thinking she looked like a prostitute, and thinking she looked damn good. Clary was wearing an **_**extremely **_**short jean skirt, an off the shoulder black top that hung loose but hugged her tiny hips, and a pair of red pumps that she was proud to say she could walk in without killing herself.**

**Isabelle was…well Isabelle. She was wearing a black dress that fit her like a second skin. It was strapless but had two pieces of lace that wrapped around her upper arm and slits from the bust-line to waist and at the hem. Her long legs were made impossibly longer in a pair of knee-high boots that she was busy shoving blades down at the moment. **

**Both girls had left their hair down and were sporting smokey but minimal makeup. **

**Izzy wrapped her whip around her arm, the color contrasting with her black dress making it look like a purposeful accessory, and Clary strapped two thigh sheaths under her skirt for her seraph blades. All that was left was Clary's dagger, which she had figured out was her weapon of choice, and now she put one down her shirt, letting the tip rest on the under wire of her bra. **

**With one more fluff of her full curls and a small shrug, Clary walked through the door that Isabelle had already disappeared through. **

**Voices floated up the hall as Clary made her way to the elevator where she knew the others would be waiting. The clack of her stiletto heels made her conscious of what she was wearing and she suddenly worry about what Jace would think about her clothes.**

**But when she walked around the corner, she knew her worries were needless. Everyone stopped talking mid-sentence and stared. Izzy was grinning knowingly, Alec had his mouth open which Magnus closed, Simon's eyebrows were in his hairline…then there was Jace.**

**Jace's mouth was completely slack as he looked her over shamelessly. His eyes got a little wider as he started at her makeup and almost popped out when he reached her shoes. Jace had a thing for Clary in heels. Something about her tiny frame looking badass in something intimidating like heels. Whatever.**

**They all stood in silence for a moment before Jace suddenly spun around and hit the button to open the elevator. Clary shot a questioning glance at Isabelle who shrugged and followed everyone else into the lift. Clary got in last and moved to the back in front of Jace who was staring straight ahead, avoiding her gaze. **

**Clary reveled in her disappointment as everyone exited the elevator and walked out the Institute's front door into the warm NY night. Jace didn't like the clothes. She thought he did at first, but why did he not say anything? Why did he-**

**Her thoughts were cut off as a pair of warm hands wrapped around her waist from behind and pulled her into a familiar chest. Jace's arms wrapped completely around her and he rested his head on her shoulder, not saying anything. Clary put her arms around his neck and moved with his slight swaying movement.**

**She didn't ask any questions, just soaked up everything that was Jace, and how she felt so small and safe when he held her, like the rest of the world didn't matter or even exist.**

"**You look beautiful and much, much too tempting for your own good." His low voice sent shivers down Clary's spine and Jace's arms tightened in response. "But I have a question." When he got a questioning silence, he continued. "Where are your weapons? You better not be going out with out them-"**

**Clary, wanting to tease him, moved his hand slowly down her hip, over her thigh, and back up under her skirt until his fingers reached her seraph blades. His breathing hitched and he hissed out a breath when she moved his hand back to her hip. He started kissing hungrily down her exposed neck mumbling something about 'too tiny to tease' before a sudden thought struck him.**

"**Wait. What about your dagger? I have yet to see you without that thing."**

**Clary smiled to herself as she imagined what Jace's reaction would be if she moved his hand to her cleavage where her dagger rested by her heart. Pulling away from him and turning, she grinned devilishly up at his flustered look. **

"**Oh, sweetie," Clary said sarcastically, relishing in the fact that she could make cocky Jace so flustered, "don't you wish you knew." With one last wink and a swish of her hips, she disappeared out the door.**

_**Let me know what you think and tell me if you want a full out lemon or just a taste.**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_


	2. Desperation

**Disclaimer: For this entire story! I do not own Mortal Instruments but this particular continuation of it is mine.**

_**I'm so excited to see that a bunch of you like my story :D It just warms the cackles of my heart. Sorry, I'm a bit tired at the moment. I'm a medical intern at an incredibly huge hospital in Massachusetts and just came off a 12 hour shift. So if my updates are a bit irregular, that's why. Or maybe my fiancée. Anyway, those are reasons for possible delays in updates but otherwise they should be pretty regular. **_

_**Onward we go!!**_

CLARY'S POV

Pandemonium was packed. There was simply no other way to put it. It was filled wall-to-wall with mundanes mixed in with the occasional downworlder. Clary was even pretty sure she saw Kaelie, the waitress from Taki's, somewhere mixed in.

Isabelle and Clary peered around the club, taking in the people and lights while trying not to look suspicious. They were really looking for something so much more interesting than the blue faerie girl that was dressed up in cheetah print tights. They were scouring for demons.

Jace, Alec, Simon, and Magnus had left them at the door, telling them to wait while they 'took care of stuff'. Isabelle had put her hands on her hips and glared suspiciously at Jace, who simply smirked and winked at Clary, before disappearing into the crowd. Clary merely frowned but didn't argue. She knew that there was no talking Jace out of his ideas once they inhabited that ego-inflated head of his.

Clary leaned up against the bar and sighed, and turned to look at Isabelle. She was about to ask her where the hell the guys were, but furrowed her eyebrows in confusion when she saw her smirking up into the rafters. Clary looked up, trying to follow where her eyes were, trying to see what in the world would cause her so much freaking amusement, when she saw Jace.

He was standing nonchalantly in front of the rest of the boys on the hanging catwalk beneath the strobe lights in the middle of the floor, smirking down in the girl's direction. Clary felt her expression go from confusion to anger in about two heartbeats. He was trying to be fucking funny. Here she was, dressed up for him, and he's smirking at her from the rafters when they were here to take out the demons they'd been called about?

Hell. No.

She was sick of him thinking everything he pulled was okay. She had to endure the flirting of other girls around NY when she went out with them, but he lost it when other guys even looked at his girl. Of course, he never batted an eyelash at any other girls, and told her to ignore it, but when you see them pull their shirts down to flash him some cleavage, you get a bit pissed. And she never once looked at another guys, but it didn't matter. One guy looks at her and he would jump on her like it was her fault. She knew he was just overprotective but he really needed to let up.

Or get a taste of his own medicine.

And now he's gonna smirk at her after he left her down here? Well we'll see.

Clary got her resolve quickly. She had always told Jace that payback was a bitch and she meant it. She had been screwed over enough in life to realize that everyone had to have a bit of revenge sent on them and cause some revenge of their own, or you'd never survive. You would either live doing terrible stuff and no one pay you back for and become a monster, or always keep to yourself and let the anger inside of you poison you from the inside out.

So yeah. Payback was a necessary and it was a bitch. Which Clary realized didn't really pertain a _whole_ bunch to this particular situation, but she really just wanted to wipe that smirk of Jace's face.

She smiled deviously up at Jace, letting her plan form in her mind. His smirk slipped slightly, and she saw his eyebrows furrow a tiny bit. Her smirk grew more pronounced as she pushed off of the bar and strolled over to Isabelle casually. Izzy looked at her, raising one eyebrow in question as she glanced between the couple, but busted out laughing as Clary told her her plan. She nodded enthusiastically and followed Clary out to the dance floor.

The girls reached the middle of the floor and both smiled slightly as Usher's _Yeah!_ started playing. Clary turned around slightly and looked up at Jace. He was looking at her suspiciously, leaning against the railing of the catwalk. She smiled and blew him a little kiss and saw his eyes widen when Isabelle grabbed her hips from behind and started grinding.

Since her training had started, Clary's coordination had grown greatly and so had her agility. Izzy had taken to getting hip hop when they trained and commented repeatedly that Clary could dance. So they had tested that out. Needless to say, Clary and Isabelle could now pass as professional strippers for as good and dirty as they danced now. Well without the removal of clothes, anyway.

Isabelle turned Clary slightly and wedged one of her feet in between Clary's legs, allowing her to grind on it. They were snickering to each other at the looks on the surrounding male population's attention when something caught her eye. There was one guy in particular that was staring at the two girls, extremely too intently.

He looked to be around sixteen with hair so blonde it looked white. He was wearing solid black, from a long sleeved shirt, to his combat boots. And he was certainly pretty. But that's not what caught Clary's attention.

He was looking at them with hungry eyes, but it wasn't lust like the rest of the men in the room. No, this was true hunger. Clary moved her eyes from him, trying to make it seem that she was continuing her glance around the room, and concentrated on her Sight. On her next cursory glance at the boy, the glamour was stripped away and left in it's place the sight of a demon welled.

She suddenly had a sense of deja-vu as she stared at him. He looked like the first demon she ever saw, the night she followed him into the supply closet of Pandemonium, her first ever meeting of Jace.

She shook her head and turned to face Isabelle, dropping down and running up the length of her body for looks. She heard cat calls and could picture the fury that was probably in Jace's eyes because of that, but right now that didn't matter. Isabelle raised an eyebrow questioningly at Clary's sudden change, but didn't falter in her dancing.

"10 o'clock behind me, all black, blonde hair," she said and Izzy glanced once before nodding. Just as she was turning her attention to motion to Jace, her head whipped back to stare. Clary peaked over, alarmed at Isabelle's shocked expression, but felt the dread creep up when she noticed two more demons come up behind the first one.

They started moving toward the girls intently, moving through the crowd like they weren't really there. They moved like apparitions, touching no one as they moved gracefully and silently forward, giving Clary and Isabelle charming smiles.

"Damn," Isabelle muttered. "We don't have time to wait for the guys, as they chose to be dumbasses and leave us here in in the first place," she grumbled, whispering 'idiots' as the demons neared our spot. Izzy glanced back down at Clary, blood-lust and determination in both of their eyes. She pulled out a stele and marked them both with invisibility runes, knowing this was going to get messy. Don't wanna freak the mundies out. She smirked when her eyes met Clary's and said "let's do this shit."

Clary grinned briefly once, before she spun into a whirlwind of motion.

* * *

JACE'S POV

"Seriously, why do I even listen to you? All those men are ogling my girl and my damn sister, and we're up here watching this like a bunch of perverts. Last time I listen to you, Alec."

Alec sat still and listened to Jace's rant with a blank expression on his face. When Jace stopped to take a breath, Alec cocked an eyebrow.

"You done yet?" Jace glared, but kept silent. "Good. 'Cause your whining is starting to get on my nerves. I told you. This is a way of testing her. You're always afraid she's going to be hurt, and yeah, she probably will be, but that's _learning, _dammit. So man up and get over the fact that men are staring at her. You can watch how she handles this and maybe stop stressing every time she goes on a run with us."

Jace was openly gaping at Alec's harsh tone. But after a moment he got a calculating look on his face.

"What's got your panties in a bunch? You having lady troubles, Alec?" He said, smirking over at a very annoyed looking Magnus.

"Yes, cause we all know that I'm secretly a cross dressing woman." The warlock didn't look amused a bit as he uttered that statement.

Jace, on the other hand, found it hilarious. "No shit? Damn, that's awesome. I _almost _didn't expect that!" Magnus took a step forward but whipped his head around, followed by the others, when they heard a bunch of whistling.

Jace looked over the railing in time to see Clary come of slowly out of a crouch in front if Isabelle and said something to her intently. He couldn't lie, the way Clary looked tonight was not helping the raging case of blue-balls he'd been having for months around her. He wanted their first time to be special, but damn, these outfits she was sporting were starting to kill him.

He saw Isabelle nod and do a double take at someone in the crowd and when Jace followed her gaze, he nearly shit a brick.

"Damn, there's three of them!" He turned to run when Alec caught his arm.

"Jace, watch. If she was really worried, I don't think she'd still be moving like that. You can clear this rail and be down there in half a second if need-be. But just wait."

Jace stared at the complete confidence on Alec's face, knowing his best friend would never put his sister and Clary at risk. So he swallowed down the urge to play Superman and save her and instead walked back over to the rail.

He was ready for timid, sneaky Clary he saw during training, the girl that relied on her ability to blend in with her small size then attack…but he was dead wrong.

Jace smirked as Lil Jon's _Get Low_ started playing. Clary grinned at Isabelle and before doing back flip away from her, landing in front of the demons and plunging her dagger into it's heart. Jace had no idea where the hell she had hidden that thing but right now, he didn't care.

The remaining demons stared in shock as they watched their comrade dissolve into the floor. They hadn't even moved! They looked at each other in shock to each then their gazes on Clary as she stood with one hip cocked and her dagger at her waist next to a whip-ready Isabelle.

The entire group was still. The mundanes still twirled around, oblivious to what was happening right under their noses. A few of the guys were looking around, looking confused, obviously not understanding where the girls had disappeared to.

But the Shadowhunters and demons stood still, staring at each other, while the rest of the world lived on oblivious.

Jace could almost feel the tension and power oozing from Clary, even from way up here. The way her body vibrated with pent-up tension, her dagger hand was steady. The way her hip was cocked sensually, almost arrogantly, in a manner that said 'I dare you to try something with me'. Her creamy legs were spread in a position that enabled her to move quickly in any direction, her steps not faltering in her heels.

Jace wasn't used to seeing this confident Clary, but he liked it. It turned him on but at the same time scared the shit out of him.

His Clary, the sweet one that liked to snuggle and wear his t-shirts, was now a Shadowhunter that was most definitely a force to be reckoned with. He watched as she stared at the demons in front of her, not even blinking at their real appearance, just pure determination on her beautiful face.

Jace was watching the group intently so he saw the movement. He saw the moment one of the demons broke the stillness and lunged straight at Clary. And he also saw her move a fraction of a second before the demon did.

It was almost like that slow-motion bullshit people tell you about experiencing. Well Jace was seeing it now. He watched as Isabelle's whip cut across the demon's face in front of Clary, the demon's arm going out blindly, a reflex of being hit in the face, and Clary ducked around his arm, swinging her dagger in an arch and severing his head cleanly.

The last demon, getting a fire in his eyes, charged at Clary's back. Jace flexed his fingers on the rail, about to jump, just as Clary reached under her skirt and pulled out her seraph blades and bent backwards, the demons hand missing her completely.

Demon boy didn't even have time to pull his arm back before Clary flipped out of her backbend and rammed a seraph blade into the demon's chest.

Jace watched in awe as the demon spat some comment at Clary before his knees buckled but was held up by the knife in his heart. Clary stood there, staring at the dying demon, their faces inches apart. She whispered something to him and his eyes widened slightly, before the knife was ripped savagely back and he fell to a pile of ash. Clary never even flinched.

Jace stared at her in shock, finding her confidence extremely sexy. But as he stared, he noticed the way she held her shoulders, the way her body was completely, utterly motionless. It was the look she got before she was about to lose it. Jace had come to recognize it as one of her defense mechanisms that always tore at his heart.

Clary would get mad or hurt and scream and beat the crap out of Jace in training, but when she went silent, it always scared him. Because the yelling was better than the silence. She could sit and stare at the wall and not respond to you for hours, just lost in her own mind. Not many things had ever pushed her to silence, but there it was.

Jace faintly heard Alec saying his name but Jace's attention was on Clary as she turned around to face him. She was still holding her dagger in one hand and one of her seraph blades in the other, and they were streaked with black ichor. She made no move to respond to Isabelle as she nudged her arm, just turned her eyes to find Jace's. And the moment their eyes met, Jace's heart broke.

She looked at him and visibly relaxed, as if just the sight of him held her together. He didn't know what the hell caused that look, but he never wanted to see it on his girl's face again.

Jace didn't think twice about it. As soon as he saw the pain at the back of her eyes, he jumped over the rail and landed a few feet from her, clearing them in a heartbeat. He pulled her to him immediately, her head smashing to his chest and her arms wrapping him up as tightly as possible. Jace felt her shoulders start shaking as she attempted to hold back her tears, but they came. Waterworks flowed from her heart and head onto Jace's shirt, and he just held her. He didn't try to ask her what was wrong or how to fix it; he just let her cry.

Isabelle was standing off to the side, staring at Clary in shock before she caught Jace's eye. She mouthed 'think she couldn't handle it?' but Jace shook his head no. No one could fight that good and be afraid. It just didn't work like that.

Jace was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice Clary had quieted completely until her weight sagged limply into his arms. "Clary?" She didn't respond so Jace picked her up bridal-style and stared down at her. Her face was tear streaked but he could see the easy rise and fall of her chest. Her lack of response told Jace that she had passed out.

Alec ran up asking if she was okay and Jace nodded. It was true for what he wanted to know. Alec started feeling her forehead and checking her pulse but Jace really just wanted to get Clary home.

"I'll meet you back at the Institute. You clean this stuff up." He motioned toward Clary's dropped blades and blood on the floor and Alec nodded as Jace headed for the door.

* * *

CLARY'S POV

Clary was floating. The world around her was completely black, the darkness swallowing everything, but it wasn't scary. It was peaceful, like Clary imagined death would be. The final farewell when you said your goodbyes to pain and heartache and simply was. But Clary knew she wasn't dead. No, her heart hurt far too much for that. Even in unconsciousness, her mind was replaying what the demon had whispered to her at the club before he met his death.

"The clock is ticking for Angel Boy. Spend it wisely."

Clary's world turned on it's axis right then. He was talking about Jace. The total confidence in that statement told her he wasn't lying. And a world without Jace…simply wouldn't work. It shouldn't even _exist_. But the words hung in her mind and stayed there. And they simply refused to go away.

In her depression and fear, Clary heard the one voice that could possibly pull her out. It was Jace.

"Clary?"

Clary felt the blackness growing brighter and could almost _feel _herself getting closer to that voice.

"Clary, baby. You gotta wake up for me."

Emerald eyes met gold ones and Jace breathed a sigh of relief, closing his eyes tightly before he opened them and brought his lips to hers, letting her know he was there and having to feel himself that she was okay.

The moment their lips connected, Clary felt the last of the fog pull away. She pulled herself from where she was laying and pulled herself onto Jace's lap, locking their lips together feverishly. Jace pulled back slightly, surprised by her sudden intensity, but Clary locked her ankles together around his waist and her hands twined in his hair, successfully locking him in place.

Clary groaned and shifted slightly, whimpering when she felt his arousal rub against her center. Jace let out a shaky breath and grabbed her hips, pushing back hard enough to break her hold, but gentle enough where she was still on his lap. He stared at her intensely, his eyebrows furrowed in question at her attack, trying to catch his breath.

Clary knew she was pressing his buttons, as he made it clear to her about waiting, but she needed him. She needed to feel connected to him in every way can so she could know he was _real. _That he was here and not going anywhere and loved Clary as much as she loved him. His lips and arms were the only thing keeping her above the blackness again. And she knew that if he let her go, she'd go back under.

And she worried she might not come back up.

"Jace," she panted, leaning her forehead against his, locking eyes, "make love to me."

Jace's heavy breathing cut off and he froze, his eyes going wide with shock. They stared at each other, her at his shocked expression and him at her broken one. They needed each other to fix themselves.

Clary stared at his tortured expression, knowing he could see the desperation in her eyes, knowing he could make that better. But he wanted this to be special for them.

But another minute of looking into her big green eyes, he knew. Clary didn't need Jace to make love to her on a bed of rose petals and candles. She needed to know that he was hers and hers alone, that he loved her with every beat of his heart, every thought in his mind. He was her rock, the one that held her up when the rest of the world was crumbling.

They both needed this. So Jace locked eyes with the beauty in front of him and kissed her sweetly. When he pulled back after a moment, he looked at her and nodded gently.

"Okay."

**_Mkay people so…action, sexyness with the dancing, and Clary's badass fighting skills. Lemon next time. Well sort of. It'll be a full-out description but it's gonna be sweet, not kinky for you people that like that _;) _Send me a PM or review if there's any questions. Oh and I NEED A BETA IF ANYONE'S INTERESTED!_**

_**Review! Lotsalove. 3**_


	3. I love you forever

**Disclaimer: For this entire story! I do not own Mortal Instruments but this particular continuation of it is mine.**

_**Well you guys are amazing…just utterly amazing. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. And I wanted to give you a run-down of my life as courtesy and an explanation for my lack of updates. First: I'm a medical intern at the young age of 19 dealing with other interns 7 years older than I am. Second: I'm planning my wedding while my fiancée is in the army, currently over seas. And third: I'm pregnant with twins and they keep me busy :D**_

_**Enjoy!! Lemons**_

Jace had always pictured his and Clary's first time to be special. The kind of special that women weep over, not knowing whether to be happy for the couple or envious for not having that herself.

It would never be sex. No, Jace decided that the moment their relationship got anywhere close to that level. The physical world was all Jace ever knew. Fighting with demons or sleeping with other girls, it was always just war or sex. But with Clary it was different.

Jace wanted them to have a physical love that was so sweet it was almost reverence. Because that's what Jace did. He revered in the feel of Clary every time he held her. Every breath against him as he stayed awake at night to watch a sleeping Clary, he felt his love swell a little bit more.

But as much as he wholly wanted that, Jace's only thought when he agreed to Clary's request was '_oh shit, what do I do now?'_

Anyone that has ever known Jace Lightwood would always tell you that there wasn't an unsure bone in his body. And that used to be true. But his one weakness came in the form of a tiny red-head girl with fiery green eyes.

With Clary, he always wondered if what he did for her was enough. And while she looked at him with all the love that there is, Jace still thought he should do more.

So sitting there, in that little bed in their room, with the moon shining on his angel's tear-streaked face, Jace's fears made themselves known. What if he hurt her? He knew rationally it would, but how was he supposed to do that? What if she didn't like it? Would she regret it? Jace didn't know what he would do if she regretted it…

Small fingers on his hand made him conscious that he had started biting on his thumb nail unknowingly. He dropped his hand and looked down at Clary, who was looking at him with a concerned expression.

"Jace?" Her small voice was practically a whisper. "We don't have to do this. I know you want to make this special but I-" She settled back on the pillows and began chewing on her bottom lip nervously. " I don't need a big show. I don't need the fairytale. 'Cause with you……we'd make our own fairytale."

Jace laid his head down on her lap and turned to look up at her. He used one hand to cover both of hers to stop her nervous movements and waited until she finally made eye contact.

When liquid green met shining gold, Jace could have said anything. Asked her if she was sure…if she was truly ready…but he already knew the answers. So he said the only logical thing at that moment.

Bringing his large hand to cup her cheek he whispered, "I love you."

Clary stared at him, the sentiment echoing back in her eyes as Jace started trailing small kisses up her belly. He felt the muscles under his mouth constrict as he found the ticklish spot on her right side before placing a tender peck on the underside of her breast.

Clary's hands pulling on him made him lift his head enough to find her lips.

Their kiss was sweet and passionate all in one, the kind of kiss that made their love so totally _them._ Trailing his scar-roughened fingers down her smooth sides, he rested his hands on her small hips, rubbing her nervousness away with his thumbs.

His fingers barely skimmed over her neck, and he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. He caressed the shell of her ear, and she shivered like she always does. He cupped his hand under her curls and lifted her head up, leaning in to kiss her on _that_ spot, the place Jace could kiss her and make her go crazy.

"I love you more than anything," he murmured into her collar bone, his cool breath sending exquisite tremors down the left side of her body.

He licked her neck at her pulse point, feeling its rapid beating under his mouth. Jace looked at her face, trying to read her reaction, and found her eyes filled with lust.

One of his hands cradled the small of her back, and the other ran up and down Clary's side, hovering just on the side of one breast. He looked searchingly into her eyes, and found nothing to tell him to stop.

As his hand traveled up the side of her body again, he didn't hover this time, but fully palmed her breast. They both moaned this time, the sounds mingling in their parted lips. Jace felt her nipples get hard and he was sure that she could feel him now that he's no longer holding himself away from her.

Jace moved his lips back to hers and wedged himself between her legs, and their moans grew louder as his erection rolled against her center. Slowly, almost sensually in its slowness, Jace's hands moved to the hem of her top and peeled it off her body, never separating their lips but to get it over her head. It was almost like that was what Clary had been waiting for as she hastily kicked off her shoes and pushed her skirt down, leaving her only in her black panties.

Jace, being a man, couldn't help but stare at his girl's scantily clad body as his breathing became more erratic. Clary, eager to even the clothes ratio, pulled Jace's shirt up and off and pulled their lips back together as Jace struggled with his buckle, before kicking his jeans off.

He settled back in between her legs and simply stared at her, stroking a few stray curls from her face as they caught their breath. Slowly, his question and her answer, lingering in his eyes, he pushed her panties down, running one finger along the smooth skin of her thigh as he went.

She lifted her hips just enough to let her panties down before she comically flung them off with one flick of an ankle.

Jace would have laughed had it not been for the wetness he could feel through his boxers as Clary pulled him back down. Hot tongues and feverish kisses fogged up Jace's brain so much that he almost didn't feel her hands travel to the band of his boxers.

Almost.

Jace's mind zeroed in on the feel of her tiny warm hands circling right under the elastic. He knew that he should be surprised that Clary had taken the initiative or _something._ But no. Jace was concerned that he was going to explode if any more blood went to his cock.

In a gentle, yet fittingly rushed manner, Jace pushed Clary's hands away and trapped them above her head as he trailed hot wet kisses down her torso, stopping only to suckle on little pieces of flesh before continuing on.

Clary was making soft moans that were making Jace's member even more painfully erect. Smashing their lips back together in a war of heavy breathing and aroused moans, Jace made a hasty attempt to get his boxers off, sighing when his dick sprang free of its confines.

Shifting back in between Clary's legs, they both moaned at the feel of skin on skin. Jace moved one hand in between them and pushed one finger slightly in, testing her readiness. She was dripping. And good God, was she ever tight.

Jace looked up at the angel before him and watched as her face contorted and her chest fell and rose with her heavy breathing as she became desperate for some friction.

Clary, noticing that Jace's movements had stopped, opened her eyes to find him hovering over her, his eyes shining brilliantly. He shifted himself slightly, their eyes never parting, before he pushed slightly in.

He stopped after a second and kissed away her discomfort with soft pecks and whispered 'I love yous'. When her face relaxed all the way, Jace pushed all the way in, frowning when he was met with no resistance.

Through her gritted teeth, Clary explained. "Hard-core training…horse back riding…climbing trees…hymen's gone."

Jace smiled gently at her to show her he understood while he waited for her face to relax. God she felt so _good_. Jace was no virgin, but it had never been this good. Never felt _right_. Of course, he had never been in love before either. But staring at Clary's slowly-relaxing face, he had his answer.

It never felt right 'cause all along he was waiting for _her_.

A sudden shift of Clary's hips made him hiss in pleasure as he sunk all the way into her, sheathing himself completely. Searching her face for any sign of discomfort and finding none, Jace started moving.

Their love making was slow and gentle, Jace caressing Clary's face the whole time or tangling his fingers into her curls. After minutes of slow, long thrusts, Clary wrapped her legs around his hips as the coil in both of their stomachs began to tighten.

Jace's thrusts began coming shorter and faster than they had and Clary's moans became louder and louder, both of them searching desperately for that release they so desperately craved.

Then they found it.

With one final hard thrust, Jace's throbbing member released into Clary as her internal muscles spasmed around him.

They lay there for a long time, long after their breathing had slowed back to normal and long after Jace had gone soft inside her. They lay there quietly, basking in the feeling of truly being one.

Clary's legs remained locked around Jace's waist and her fingers ran through his hair where his head lay on her chest, listening to the steady pounding of her heartbeat.

Only when Clary started to become uncomfortable did Jace pull out and they both moaned at the loss of contact. Not willing to let any distance between them, Jace pulled the covers over Clary and climbed under with her, the blanket covering their heads.

They lay facing each other, Clary pulled snugly against Jace's chest, his hands stroking her back, as they stared at each other with shining eyes.

Clary didn't have any word for how loved she felt in those minutes they were together, so she chose to say nothing. She simply ran her fingers lightly over Jace's bicep, drawing random patterns, and kissing his chest gently. His warmth radiated and cocooned her under the blanket, and Clary had never felt to safe and loved.

Jace's voice at her ear finally broke the silence. And even then, he whispered.

"Baby, we should get you a bath. I don't want you to be sore."

Clary smiled at his protectiveness against his chest and finally turned her head to catch his mouth in a slow, sweet kiss.

When their lips parted, she twisted in his arms until they were spooning and rested her head in the crook of Jace's arm.

Sighing contentedly, she answered, "In a little bit. Right now I just want you to hold me."

Jace pulled the blanket tighter around them and angled his body slightly over Clary's where she was completely swathed in his warmth, just the way she liked. Kissing her cheek in consent, Jace relaxed behind her.

Exhaustion was creeping in so Clary said the most important thing in that moment.

Angling her head back slightly, she whispered, "I love you."

Soft lips touched hers before she laid her head back down and they last thing she heard was a whispered, "I love you too" before sleep consumed her.

_**Whew! First lemon. Now, if anyone has any questions, let me know. My twins are doing good in my belly and my fiancée is coming home!!! So my updates will be MUCH better. PM me!**_

_**3 lotsalove **_


	4. Question

Hey guys. Sorry about the lack of a chapter, it'll be up tomorrow. I'm sending it to my beta today (: But anyway, I had a question. Do ya'll want me to make this into first person POV or keep it in third? If first, I'd switch characters sporadically. Send me a message or review and let me know what you think!!

_Madi 3 lotsalove_


End file.
